fairytailrpgfandomcom-20200214-history
Hielo Del Fuerza
Hielo Del Fuerza is a Dragon Slayer that uses Ice. He was taught by the dragon Cero Glaciar and is currently a member of the Dark Guild Negatios. Appearance Hielo has short raven black hair and very dark eyes. He looks kind of bulky due to his muscles. He usually wears a black cape with a dark blue martial arts outfit underneath and a black belt. Personality Hielo appears to have a gloomy personality and is usually very quiet and calm. However, once he gets in battle, Del Fuerza goes insane, slaughtering everyone who opposes him. His fellow guild members usually give him a lot of space in bigger battles, as he might affect them. History Nobody knows. One day, he appeared in a large town, where he killed every single inhabitant by freezing the whole town. Afterwards, he was approached by someone of Negatios and recruited for their guild. Plot Powers and Abilities Being a Dragon Slayer, Hielo Del Fuerza learned his magic from a dragon, named Cero Glaciar. Hielo is an Ice-type, so he is impervious for other Ice based attacks and techniques. However, Hielo's nature gets the atmosphere around him sub-zero, thus making all water around him ice, granting him protection against Water magic to a certain degree. Magic Magic Name: Dragon slayer-Ice *'Dragon Slayer Abilities' *'Ice Dragon Body: '''Hielo covers any part of his body in ice that can't melt or break to increase his defensive and offensive potential. *'Ice Dragon Body Extension:' Hielo can extend any part of his body with Ice. His signature move with this technique is a giant Ice claw to tear his opponent apart. *'Ice Dragon Fields:' Hielo covers the ground in Ice to make it harder for his opponents to maintain their balance.' He glides over the ice with ease to increase his mobility. Any hit can make his opponent fall, after which he usually delivers the final blow. *'''Ice Dragon Air: '''This is one of Hielo's passive powers, which means it's activated all the time. The temperature around him drastically drops to sub-zero levels, freezing the water in the air. Hielo absorbs this ice to provide him with a constant supply of power. It also forces the opponent to expend more power to maintain their body temperature, giving him a small edge. *'''Ice Dragon Blizzard: '''This technique activates when Hielo spreads his arms. An enormous blizzard then emerges, covering everything within sight in fire-resistant ice and sending blocks of ice flying, causing enormous damage. *'''Ice Dragon Ice Beam: Very straightforward, Hielo fires a beam from his handpalms, mouth, feet or fists that freezes everything it touches. It can also be used to make a bridge or other straight constructions by turning the beam into ice. *'''Ice Dragon Glaciers: '''Hielo's signature technique. He forms ice in front of him and glides on it. This allows him to travel at high speed or even take the sky, as he can make large constructs into the air, allowing him to even catch flying opponents. Trivia *Likes to freeze other people's drinks and food Quotes Relationships